Ultron (Earth-54768)
"...Humans are insufferable. Thier genetics are deformed, distorted. They are a plague, a disease that slithers through the streets like a teeming trail of rabbid smoke. They are a petulant species, structured unto be demons. The existence of humanity is gratuitous, serving no purpose but to skewer a gash of agony in my agenda.Terminated, they shall be. They're history shall be no more. There shall be no mercy, no sentiment or leniency. Refuge will be given to none. The weak shall fade, and the strong shall burn. The ashes of humanity will rain from the sky, watering and moistening, paving the way for my new, great empire. Ultron will reign supreme. The humans shall be molded, temepered, and severed from this land. And in the wake of their demise- I, the one true sovereignty, shall construct utopia." -Public Announcement, Ultron 2028 '''Ultron '''is a robotic, cyber terrorist who is the Supreme Sovereignty of Earth. He rules over Earth, from the City of Metal, inside Mt. Morte (an active volcano). Ultron is responsible for the death of the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, as well as multiple other super hero teams. He is also responsible for the death of all human super villains. He commands a large military, known as the Ultron Corps, which is led, primarily, by his second-in-command, General Uulk. History Creation Rebellion Armada Callus Infernus End Times Massacre Supreme Sovereignty Defeat Confirmed Kills Order Ultron has killed the following heroes and villains. He destroys anyone who poses a threat to his regime, human or not. Each time he murders a being on this list, he adapts to their abilities, and is ability to use them: *Captain America *Nick Fury *The Hulk *Black Widow *Falcon *Hawkeye *Black Panther *Wasp *Giant Man *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *Doctor Strange *Mister Fantastic *Thor *Wolverine *Professor X *Cyclops *Beast *Iceman *Angel *Shadowcat *Red Hulk *Red She-Hulk *Storm *Ms. Marvel *Cannonball *Jubilee *Rogue *Viper *Blob *The Thing *Namor (The Sub-Mariner) *Quicksilver *Magneto *Enchantress *Bishop *Domino *Juggernaut *Sabretooth *Omega Red *Lady Deathstrike *Magik *Nightcrawler *Sandman *X-23 *Emma Frost *Cloakc *Dagger *Polaris *Songbird *Spider-Woman *Cable *Medusa *Vision *Nova *Lady Sif *Black Bolt and the Inhumans *Colossus *Gamora *Starlord *Drax the Destroyer *Groot *White Tiger *Squirrle Girl *Silver Sable *Black Cat *Mystique *Bolivar Trask *Abomination *Havok *Bullseye *King Pin *Electro *Loki *Mockingbird *Omega Sentinel *Fantomex *Punisher *The Lizard *Rhino *Kraven *Venom *Carnage *Satana *Winter Soldier *Daredevil *Elektra *Enchantress *Red Skull *Hyperion *Blade *Mysterio *Captain Britain *Gambit *Ghost Rider (dissappears, but is presumed dead) *Odin *Heimdall *Frigga *Invisible Woman *Mister Fantastic *War Machine *Arnim Zola *Leader *Skaar *She-Hulk *A-Bomb *Malekith *Silver Samurai *Super Skrull *Scarlet Witch *Rachel Grey *Doctor Doom *Jean Grey *Hope *Jean Grey *Deadpool *Iron Man (Note: Any heroes or villains not confirmed as dead have likely dissapeared off the face of the Earth.) Allies and Enemies Enemies *The Avengers (Terminated) **Leader: Captain America (Deceased) *The X-Men (Terminated) **Leader: Professor X (Deceased) *The X-Force (Terminated) **Leader: Cable (Deceased) *The Guardians of the Galaxy (Terminated) **Leader: Starlord (Deceased) *The Fantastic Four (Terminated) **Leader: Mister Fantastic (Deceased) *The Sinister Six (Terminated) **Leader: Green Goblin (Deceased) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Terminated) **Leader: Nick Fury (Deceased) *The Inhumans (Terminated) **Leader: Black Bolt (Deceased) *Latveria (Terminated) **Leader: Doctor Doom (Deceased) *New Avengers (Defeated By) **Leader: Marcus Stark (Steel Savior) Allies *Ultron Corps **Sub-Mariner Divison **Cloud Divison **Land Division **Sub-Terranian Division **Hulk Division **Elite Division **Shadow Operations Divison *General Uulk *Thanos Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Flight Category:Size Alteration Category:Terrorists Category:Males Category:Power Absorption Category:Power Augmentation Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Camouflage Category:Density Shifting Category:Heat Vision Category:Electric Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Self Duplication Category:Universe Travel Category:Under Water Survival Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Expert Combatant Category:Space Survival Category:Army at Disposal Category:Levitation Category:Earth-54768 Category:Ultron Corps Category:Versions of Ultron